


Replaced

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had never shown any interest in being with Stiles...until it was too late. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf

Lydia had never shown any interest in being with Stiles, however she had grown used to him being around. She had grown used to his affection for her, so when he stopped showing it to her in favor of another girl it surprised Lydia how much she missed it. No longer did Stiles hang onto her every word and save drawings of her trees. instead he spent all of his time with that Malia girl even though she was Peter's daughter!

Stiles's mind was no longer occupied with thoughts about her, he forgot her likes and dislikes that he used to know by heart. Lydia had never shown any interest in being with Stiles. However as soon as he turned his affection away from her, she found herself cataloging stuff about him that she missed that she hadn't been aware that she had been cataloging in the first place. The way he smelled, the way he smiled, even his dorky uncoordinated movements. She had just taken it for granted that he would always be there waiting for her if she ever decided to date him. It had taken losing him to someone else for her to realize that she had wanted him and by then it had been too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
